It's Over Now
by TimeforSomethingDifferent
Summary: AU  Suddenly, a sharp shriek pierced the night.  It sounded like some kind of animal that was in extreme pain.


**AN:**

**So, this story was origianally going to be a very short one-shot for Halloween. I didn't quite get to post it for Halloween (which was yesterday) because it started growing into a whole thing of it's own. It kind of got away from me, and it is going to have many more chapters. Those probably won't be written for a while because I am taking the challenge for national writing month(November) to write an origional novel of my own that has to be 100,000 words. So, I probably won't be writting fanfiction for a while. *sniff* Writing an origianal novel is so much more difficult!**

**So, please enjoy this beginning**

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol had chosen to go away for the weekend because it was their one-year wedding anniversary. They decided that Finn and Kurt were finally old enough to leave them alone for three days. With a reminder to hand out candy to kids for Halloween and a quick warning about what would happen if they brought their girlfriend or boyfriend home, the couple had left for a much deserved vacation.<p>

Halloween night was cheerful and entertaining. Finn had headed out to go on a late night date with Rachael, leaving the house all to Kurt. Despite the rules set by his father, Kurt had invited Blaine over to help give out candy. It wasn't really that bad of a thing to do; he just hadn't wanted to sit all alone at home.

Both Kurt and Blaine had fawned over the kids in their adorable outfits. Whenever there were characters from Harry Potter they would become happier than the trick-or-treaters themselves. At one point, there was an adorable little girl dressed up as a princess. She was wearing a sparkling crown to match her pink dress.

Kurt couldn't help himself but to squeal, "Oh, look how cute you are in a princess dress!" This did not exactly have the effect that he thought it would. In response, she told him that he sounded like a girl. When the door closed, Blaine couldn't contain the laughter that he was trying to suppress. For a few minutes, they were practically rolling on the floor, sides aching from their laughter. After that they became more composed, yet every now and then Blaine would let out a small snicker.

By eight o'clock the rush of kids had dwindled down, and the two boys had given up on any more trick-or-treaters coming. They had retreated to the couch to watch the scary movie marathon on TV. When The Shining had begun, Blaine decided to channel surf, practically jumping up and down with excitement when he found that there was also a Tim Burton marathon.

Now, Kurt was cuddled into Blaine's arms as they reclined on the sofa watching Nightmare Before Christmas. It was Blaine's favorite movie from October to January. For the rest of the year, Leonardo DiCaprio monopolized his TV, whether it be Romeo + Juliet or Titanic. But for now, Blaine was singing along to his favorite seasonal movie. Kurt could feel the vibration in Blaine's chest as he warbled along with Jack the Pumpkin King.

_What's this? What's this?  
>There's color everywhere<br>What's this?  
>There's white things in the air<br>What's this?  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>I must be dreaming  
>Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair<br>What's this?_

What's this? What's this?  
>There's something very wrong<br>What's this?  
>There are people singing songs<p>

Quirking his lips into a sheepish smile, Blaine nudged Kurt. It was obvious that he was hoping Kurt would join in. Though it would be kind of fun, Kurt decided that he liked just listening to his boyfriend singing.

_What's this?  
>The streets are lined with<br>Little creatures laughing  
>Everybody seems so happy<br>Have I possibly gone daffy?  
>What is this?<br>What's this?_

There are children throwing snowballs here  
>instead of throwing heads<br>They're busy building toys  
>And absolutely no one's dead<p>

There's frost on every window  
>Oh, I can't believe my eyes<br>And in my bones I feel the warmth  
>That's coming from inside<p>

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging the warmth out of him. On this cold Halloween night, all they wanted to do was snuggle.

_Oh, look  
>What's this?<br>They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
>Why that looks so unique, inspired<br>They're gathering around to hear a story  
>Roasting chestnuts on a fire<br>What's this?  
>What's this?<em>

In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
>And who would ever think<br>And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
>They've got electric lights on strings<br>And there's a smile on everyone  
>So, now, correct me if I'm wrong<br>This looks like fun  
>This looks like fun<br>Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
>What's this?<p>

Oh my, what now?  
>The children are asleep<br>But look, there's nothing underneath  
>No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them<br>Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
>Secure inside their dreamland<br>What's this?

The monsters are all missing  
>And the nightmares can't be found<br>And in their place there seems to be  
>Good feeling all around<p>

Instead of screams, I swear  
>I can hear music in the air<br>The smell of cakes and pies  
>Is absolutely everywhere<p>

The sights, the sounds  
>They're everywhere and all around<br>I've never felt so good before  
>This empty place inside of me is filling up<br>I simply cannot get enough

It was completely evident at this point that Blaine was only truly singing to his boyfriend. He was making Kurt practically melt under the gaze he was giving from his liquid honey eyes.

I want it, oh, I want it  
>Oh, I want it for my own<p>

Not even waiting to finish the rest of the lyrics, Blaine all but attacked Kurt's lips with his own. Capturing his boyfriend's mouth, Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest trying to get even closer. Mocha curls broke free from their gel prison as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. As they continued to kiss each other into pure happiness, they pretended that both their lips were made of candy.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed into his boyfriend's mouth. _This is absolutely perfect. I don't want a single thing to change right now,_ Kurt thought blissfully.

Lips curling into a smile against Kurt's, Blaine teased, "You sound like a girl." Silently, Blaine was shaking with mute laughter. _Oh my God! He is never going to let that go._ Pulling his mouth away, Kurt turned his head. Before he was able to get up from the couch, Blaine tugged at his boyfriend's waist. Falling back into Blaine's arms, Kurt was pouting.

"Come on, baby," Blaine said apologetically, "You know I was just kidding. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kurt didn't reply, but he sank into the caring arms of his boyfriend. _I know I will love him no matter what he says._

In his boyfriend's lap, Kurt could think of nowhere else he would love to spend the night. His parents weren't there to yell at him if he wanted to, yet Finn would still be coming home eventually. _Screw Finn, _Kurt decided, _all I want to do is sleep in my boyfriend's arms._

With Blaine caressing his face, Kurt could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Mumbling an incoherent goodnight to his boyfriend, Kurt let himself drift off into a breathtaking and peaceful dreamland. _I'll be happy just as long as I dream of you tonight,_ Kurt hoped.

Waking with a start, Kurt could have sworn that he heard a door slam shut. _It was probably just Finn coming home,_ he tried to reassure himself. Looking at the clock, the red LCD numbers formed 5:00._ That cannot be Finn. _Then he realized what was wrong. Blaine was gone.

_Blaine is gone…_

Suddenly, Kurt could feel his heart choking up his throat. _Did Blaine just leave me, or was it something more?_ Halloween was starting to get to Kurt. The darkness sent shivers down his back and lifted the hairs on his arms. Scrambling over the arm of the couch, Kurt flicked on the light.

Everything seemed normal. The living room looked exactly the same as it did on a daily basis. Yet to Kurt, there was still something eerie and out of place.

Movement caught Kurt's eye. A dark shadow swept quickly past outside of the window. Holding his breath, Kurt tried not to jump to any conclusions. _It's just a branch or an animal. There is no one outside._ No matter what he told himself, it wasn't helping to make him feel better.

The wind whistling on the other side of the wall was unnerving, but Kurt decided that he would go outside. Collecting a jacket, he approached the recently closed door. _If there is nothing there, I have nothing to be afraid of. Before now, I have never been superstitious. _Making up another story to assure himself, Kurt supposed, _Maybe Blaine just needed to get something out of his car. Yeah, that must be it._

Hoping to see Blaine heading back up the driveway, Kurt steadied himself and swung open the front door. Sounding like shrieking, the door hinges let out a brassy moan. A crisp fall air blew right through Kurt's thin jacket, chilling him to the bone. _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid, _Kurt chanted to himself.

Stepping slowly into the inky night, Kurt was shaking with more than just cold. Shadows stretched across the lawn as the rays of light emerged from behind the misty clouds drifting across the moon. _Of course, it has to be a full moon_, Kurt thought to himself, trying to ease his anxiety with wit. _No matter what scary Halloween movie, there is always a full moon._

Scanning his illuminated front yard, Kurt didn't see a single living thing. In some ways, it was a good thing, except for the fact that it meant Blaine wasn't there either. But his car was. Glinting disconcertingly in the moonlight, Blaine's slick black car seemed rather ominous._ Nothing bad is going to happen,_ Kurt attempted to convince himself. Though he could think these things, it made no difference if he couldn't stop his legs from shaking like jelly. Cold air stung his lungs as he drew in a quivering breath._ This is real life. There are no such things as monsters, vampires, or zombies_.

Suddenly, a sharp shriek pierced the fragile fall night. It sounded like some kind of animal that was in extreme pain. In his backyard.

Feeling as if his stomach had just been pulled right out of his torso, Kurt froze. Through the hammering of his heart in his ears, Kurt couldn't hear anything else. _What the hell was that? Oh my God! I don't want to die tonight!_ The effort at staying collected was completely screwed now. Gingerly testing out his weight on one of his liquefied legs, Kurt began to stagger forward. _Why am I even doing this?_ Kurt wondered. Almost as quickly as this question came, he remembered.

_Blaine is out here too._

Even though he was terrified, Kurt still needed to figure out what the hell was going on. As a thought struck him, Kurt could feel his knees almost bucking beneath him. _Was Blaine the one who screamed?_

Though his legs still felt like rubber, this thought spurred Kurt to practically sprint around the side of his house. Rounding one last corner, Kurt pulled back on his pace. Unprepared, he could never brace himself for what met him on the other side of his house.

Squinting into the darkness, Kurt tried to make out his backyard. It was there just like normal, but in the middle was a heaving mass. As he took another step, the _thing_ threw back its head, letting out another splintering holler. This time, it sounded much more like a howl. A chill made its way up the back of Kurt's neck with a prickling sensation. Breathing rapidly, Kurt could swear that he almost recognized the voice.

_No. No! This is not happening!_

Warily, Kurt made his way over to the writhing figure. He didn't want to believe it was true. _I can't believe it. _ _This is not real. It has to be a dream._ Approaching the body that was huddled in the middle of his lawn, Kurt kept his distance. About two feet away, he stopped.

With a trembling voice, Kurt ventured, "Blaine?"

Black curls were shaking in every direction as the boy shivered beneath Kurt feet. Lifting his head limply, the boy on the ground lifted his tormented caramel eyes to meet his boyfriend's. There was something un-human about them as the pupils dilated to an unnatural size, the blackness almost draining the color from the irises. Breaking the gaze, Blaine shook with another tremor and his skin slick with sweat seemed to ripple.

Kurt's throat closed up around the knot that was forming. _This must be a dream. None of this is really happening. If it's not real, then why am I so afraid?_ Bringing a slightly shaking hand to Blaine's, Kurt lost his ability to hold himself together. Tears streaked down his face at the sight of his broken boyfriend. Kurt let out a choked sob, wrapping his arms around the boy on the grass and whispering Blaine's name.

"Get back," Blaine growled, and Kurt was so stunned that he actually followed the directions.

With one last shudder of his body, Blaine let out a howl of pain as a ripping sound deafened Kurt. Though he was pressing his hands tightly against his ears, Kurt's eyes were plastered wide open. Twisting tendrils were now sprouting from more than just Blaine's head. As Kurt's eyes grew wide with disbelief, Blaine thrashed and morphed into something that Kurt had never seen before. No thoughts could even form in Kurt's mind as he watched what transpired before him. As Blaine's handsome face distorted, a long stout protruded. Clothes tore off his back, the convulsion practically doubling Blaine in size. Blaine gave Kurt a glance over his shoulder, his eyes wild with what Kurt assumed was fright. Then, he turned and leapt away in only a few massive bounds.

_No! This cannot be happening! Blaine!_

Without a second thought, Kurt tore after the large wolf. Branches tore at Kurt's designer jacket as he struggled his way through the bushes. Running through his neighbors' yards, Kurt didn't even care. He didn't care that he probably looked like crap. He didn't care that his clothes were becoming torn. He didn't even fucking care what Blaine _was_. All he cared about was his boyfriend. _I just want to comfort him._

Streaking after his quickly disappearing boyfriend, Kurt's legs burned with exertion. Houses blurred and towered on either side of him as Kurt hurled himself forward. He must have run blindly for almost a mile after he lost sight of Blaine. Finally giving up, he tumbled to the ground. Shoulders heaving, Kurt let out his frustrated tears. _No! I don't want to lose Blaine! What if he never comes back?_

Kurt was beginning to doubt everything that he used to believe was true.

_This cannot be real life. I am going to wake up and I will be lying on the couch in Blaine's lap. Everything will be the way it is supposed to be._

Curling up into a fetal position, Kurt wished to be back in his living room snuggled up with his boyfriend. Though he was whimpering pathetically, Kurt didn't even care. He had had enough. All he wanted to do was just lay there until he woke up in real life.

A snarl tore through the night and Kurt snapped his eyes open. Looming over him was a gargantuan wolf. Except this one wasn't Blaine. _Holy shit! Blaine's not the only one!_

Golden fur was matted with mud and knife sharp fangs glinted in the moonlight. The eyes were ravenous as a rough pink tongue licked across the spiked canines.

_This is just a dream,_ Kurt reminded himself._ I can't get hurt here. If something happens, I will only wake up._ Still, his pace was racing faster than the speed of light.

For a few seconds, Kurt could have sworn that the creature's eyes had a familiarity about them. Then, the animal swiftly acted. As the beast slashed out a Kurt with his razor sharp claws, Kurt scrambled backwards out of reflex. But he wasn't fast enough.

Crying out with pain, Kurt glanced down at his arm. A huge gash was gushing blood down his skeleton pale skin. Seeing this, black specks infringed on his vision and he almost passed out. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't even form words.

_I don't want to die yet,_ Kurt realized.

_All of this is real._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Review, review, review!**_  
><em>


End file.
